


Last Dance

by prairiegirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiegirl/pseuds/prairiegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is an A-List escort who is retiring and meets rock star Tommy on his last official escort gig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dance

Last Dance

 

Last dance, last chance for love  
Yes, it's my last chance  
for romance tonight.

So let's dance, the last dance  
Let's dance, this last dance tonight.  
"Last Dance"  
Donna Summer

 

Part 1

His mind had drifted a little as he waited and he was startled as the door opened and he saw brown eyes calmly looking at him. Those eyes were something else and they took it all in, all of him, giving nothing away as they first checked the face, the hair, the shoulders and continued down before stopping again, looking straight into his own blue eyes. He was a little surprised since he was usually the one doing the checking out. So far he couldn't get past the eyes.

Why was he even here? This was supposed to be over and here he was escorting another faceless, nameless man, getting into God knows what. Damn Brad for asking for a favor and for paying him so much up front. It had proven irresistible to make that much money, an easy night, a safe night. He sighed to himself, telling himself this was it, the last job after years of playing perfect gentleman with benefits for the right amount of money.

Brad had told him that this would be a great way to go out, this was, after all, Tommy Ratliff.

"Brad, I know who Tommy Ratliff is. Why the hell does he need me?"

"This would be a big favor to me, Adam. The guy's friends think he needs a little pick me up. He's tired from his last tour, he's between lovers, and he's got a red carpet and awards ceremony. He needs to have someone great to go with him. This is actually a compliment you know."

"And I'm the only one who can do it?" Adam asked, shaking his head.

"C'mon, Adam, you know you're a charmer, you're hot, and you're known as a gentleman. This guy needs hot and discreet too."

"Does he also expect the extras?"

Brad shrugged and said, "Don't they all?"

"How much?"

"This is the part you'll like. His besties all chipped in. It's twenty for the whole night."

"Wow, they are serious aren't they?"

"Well I'm a great negotiator, number one and they're also worried about him. They want him to have a good time, be treated well, and get well laid. I know you can take good care of him."

"What if he doesn't want to get laid, Brad?"

"They all do once they meet you," Brad said, smiling coyly. "Think of the vacation you can take after just one night. I hear Tahiti is great right now."

Adam had agreed finally and here he was. It wasn't that it was such a tough assignment, it was just that he'd thought he was finally done and could maybe move on. He was set financially but he'd worked hard and he was burned out and frankly getting older. Somewhere along the way he'd lost himself, lost what he was really about and he wanted it back. He was lonely too. Adam wanted someone special in his life. He didn't want his epitaph to read whore, and especially not old whore, he died alone.

He looked back into the brown eyes, smiled, and said, "Hi. I'm Adam. I'm your escort."

Tommy just looked at him for a moment then said, "I'm Tommy," and stepped back from the door letting Adam in.

They were standing in a large entry. Tommy spoke first. "I'm still getting ready, man. Do you want a drink?" he asked, beckoning Adam to follow him down a long hallway and entering a large living area with huge floor to ceiling windows and a view that wouldn't quit. Hollywood is beautiful from a distance, Adam thought.

"Sure, a drink would be good."

"Have whatever you want. I'll be back in a few," Tommy said leaving the room.

So there he was, the escort waiting for the client, just another accessory in a beautifully accessorized room. Adam poured himself a double of the good stuff and found a set of doors amidst the wall of glass. He stepped outside onto a gorgeous patio surrounded by lush foliage, brilliantly colored flowers and a killer view. The fragrance from the flowers wafted by softly in the slight breeze. This is the way rock stars live, he thought.

Tommy Ratliff wasn't Adam's first rock star or celebrity by any means. He'd serviced the best over the years and they'd been good to him both financially and by pimping him in the inner circles of A-listers. He smiled a little as he thought about the stories he could tell and probably make millions in the telling. Of course, he wouldn't, that wasn't part of the deal. They bought his silence too. Discretion was as important as being the hottest thing they'd ever find in their beds.

"What are you smiling about?" Tommy asked, startling Adam again.

"Oh, just enjoying the view. It's pretty from up here," Adam said as he moved his hand along the panorama in front of them.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Tommy said.

Adam took a good look at Tommy and wow, he cleaned up well. He looked like a rock star in full makeup and blond hair swept over one eye. Tommy was dressed in a modified tux that included skinny pants and a jacket without lapels and a ruffled white shirt that cascaded gracefully where a tie might have been. Adam realized then just how pretty the man was, and how much his type too, with his slight build and delicate features.

"You look great, Tommy," Adam said giving him the once over. "I should have worn my rhinestones."

"Rhinestones?"

"I like to wear them around my eyes," Adam said.

"We can arrange that," Tommy said, smiling suddenly. "Follow me."

Tommy brought Adam to a dressing area with a large make-up table. He rummaged in a drawer and pulled out a box of different colored stones and some glue. "Have at it."

Adam smiled and almost gleefully dug in. "Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Monte told me I'd like you, that you were flexible and easy going, and that you liked to dress up."

"Monte? Monte Pittman?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I've met him at a few events. He's a great guy and a great guitar player as well."

"So, you go to a lot of events?" Tommy asked, watching intently as Adam applied a wide band of rhinestones fanning out from the corner of one eye.

Adam stopped for a moment looking at Tommy's reflection in the mirror. "I've been an escort for a while, Tommy, so yeah, a lot of events. Okay, I think I"m done here. What do you think?"

"Perfect," Tommy said and smiled a little. "Very pretty."

"Shall we go then?" Adam asked. "The car's waiting for us, so any time you want."

"I like to be a little late," Tommy said. "My manager hates it but that's just too bad. Let's have another drink then we'll go."

They drank more of the good stuff as they stood out on the patio again.

This time Adam spoke first. He was curious. "So, Monte told you about me. I take it he's the one who arranged for my services this evening."

Tommy looked at Adam with a slight smile. "Yeah, he told me that he and a couple of my friends thought I should be properly escorted tonight. Said it wasn't every day that you might win a Grammy. He was determined so I just went with it. There's no one in my life right now, no boyfriend or anything. They paid for the whole thing so who am I to complain? Anyway, I couldn't possibly complain about you," he said grinning.

"So, Monte recommended me?"

"Well I think it was Kris, Kris Allen, who actually recommended you to Monte when he asked him. Kris hires escorts a lot. Monte remembered you and called your agency. Said I was lucky to get you, that you're retiring soon. That true?"

Adam nodded. "Yes, it's true."

"Why?"

Adam looked at Tommy very seriously wondering how he got himself into the middle of this conversation. This was supposed to be about the client and not about him.

"Wouldn't you rather tell me something about yourself?" Adam asked. "This is your night and I don't want to impose myself on you."

"Well I'm the client and I'm curious. You don't have to tell me but since this is one of your last escorts I'd be interested in knowing why."

Adam looked over the view again. He felt Tommy's eyes looking at him, felt him wanting to know. What do I tell him?

"This is my last escort. I like what I do. I've done it for a long time. But there's something missing, something else I need to do. I saved my money so I have some time to explore other things and that's what I want to do. And, I'm not getting any younger, so..."

"You don't exactly look old," Tommy said. "How old do you think I am, or do you know?"

Adam looked at him coyly and said, "Well, I do have to do my research and try to know a little about a client, just basic stuff. I do happen to know that we're exactly the same age though. It's in your bio." He shrugged.

Tommy laughed and said, "I like that, a man who does his research. So you're 36. Hardly old, but I guess if you do anything long enough you might want a change. Any ideas?"

"A few, but, you know, I'd rather talk about you for a while. Actually, I think we should get going. Being late late is not a great idea. Think of all the reporters questions you'll miss out on."

Tommy laughed again and said, "Oh I think I could handle that, but my manager couldn't, so let's go."

As they approached the theater, Tommy proposed a toast as Adam poured out two glasses of champagne.

"Okay, man, I hardly know you but I'd just like to toast your last night as an escort. May we send you on your way in style."

"I can drink to that," Adam said, grinning.

They were quiet for a while when Tommy turned to look at Adam and said to him very seriously, "When we get there would you hold my hand or put your arm around me on the carpet? And if you want to you can do that all night, it's okay."

"Of course I will, I'd be happy to and it won't be the least bit difficult," Adam said.

Tommy leaned over and kissed Adam. A little kiss, gently, short and sweet, soft lips brushing softer ones.

Adam looked surprised but didn't say anything.

"I just wanted to see what that would feel like," Tommy explained.

"It's okay. It was nice. I'll kiss you all night if that's what you want. This is about whatever you want, Tommy," Adam said, looking into Tommy's brown eyes.

Before Tommy could say anything they had arrived and the driver was opening their door. Adam stepped out first and reached out his hand for Tommy. He held on to Adam's hand as they started down the gauntlet of flashing cameras and questions yelled at them. The fans screamed in the background. They had both done this before but it was a lot easier for Adam since he wasn't the object of all of it. Tommy took it in stride, though Adam felt his hand being almost crushed at times.

Finally they were inside and seated. When Tommy didn't win the Grammy he told Adam it was okay because he already had a Grammy and like who needs another one anyway. Adam put an arm around him and gave him a squeeze.

Tommy was one of the last performers of the night. Before he left to prepare he told Adam to meet him backstage and handed him a pass. Adam had of course heard Tommy Ratliff play before, but he'd never heard him in person. He found the performance amazing and stood to applaud once he was done. He saw Tommy look toward him and grin. Adam felt something warm inside knowing that Tommy had sought him out and smiled directly at him. He almost felt like a real person instead of an escort.

Once backstage, it took Adam a while to find Tommy. Adam knew a lot of people there and was stopped numerous times by those remembering him and saying hello. His discretion had paid off well. He found Tommy at last, surrounded by people and looking uncomfortable. Adam moved to his side as quickly as he could and put his arm around his back once there. Tommy looked up at Adam and smiled and Adam couldn't help but smile back genuinely.

Finally Adam was able to pull Tommy away and they headed for the bar.

"You look like you need a drink," Adam said. "I know I do."

"I'll take a triple," Tommy smirked.

"You're already a little drunk but this is a party after all," Adam said.

"I'm sticking with scotch tonight," Tommy said.

"Me too."

"So what's next, Tommy?"

"There's a shitload of parties but, you know, I'd really rather not go. I'm really not much of a partier."

"A rock star like you? Not a partier," Adam scoffed.

"Been there, done that. What I am is hungry. Are you hungry?"

"I could be convinced," Adam said. "What did you have in mind?"

"There's a great Mexican place at the beach that's open late. Dark, out of the way, where no one will bother us. Me. I could really use a couple of burritos about now."

"Sounds great. We've got the car for the whole night so let's go. Your wish is my command."

They arrived at a little place right next to the beach. Little white lights were woven into the trees around the building. As they got out, Adam told the driver to go and get something to eat and handed him a few bills to make it all worth his while.

"This place is charming, Tommy," Adam said while looking around. It was quite dark inside with lots more little white lights all around them. "It's very romantic too. Are you a closet romantic?"

Tommy was tipsy so he smiled sweetly and said, "How could you tell?"

Adam laughed. "Believe it or not I'm a bit of a romantic myself."

"You?"

"Yeah. Me. Escorts have hearts too."

"I'm sorry. I know you do."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Adam said. "This is your night, remember? What do you feel like eating?"

"Oh maybe a burrito, and a taco too. Maybe two burritos."

"Lucky you. I think I'll stick with the grilled fish with the salsa."

Tommy made a face. "Are you like on a diet, man?"

"Some of us are not naturally thin."

"Well, you're not exactly overweight, ya know?"

"Thanks, but I really do like fish."

They ate and drank more and talked, finding they had a lot in common, most of all a love of music. Adam confessed that he sang a little but wouldn't sing when Tommy asked him to. "Maybe later, when there's no one around."

It was around midnight when they finally left the restaurant. Both Adam and Tommy were slightly beyond tipsy as they stood together outside, Adam's arm around Tommy's shoulder.

"What next, Tommy? Whatever you want to do."

"I could stand to walk off those burritos," Tommy said.

"Let's have a walk on the beach. We can leave our shoes in the limo and do it."

Adam let the driver know they'd still be a while but to keep waiting. He handed him a couple more bills and after taking off their shoes and grabbing the half empty champagne bottle, they were off on their walk.

"We should roll up our pants a little if we don't want sand everywhere later," Adam said.

"You really know how to treat a guy, Adam," Tommy said laughing and falling down on the sand when Adam let go of him.

"Oh, it's going to be like that, huh?"

"Like what?"

"Have some more champs, Tommy. There ya go," Adam said, giggling now while trying to roll up the cuffs of Tommy's pants.

He pulled Tommy up off of the sand and they started walking, sharing the champagne as they went. They got closer to the water until the sound of the ocean was the background music for their conversation.

They walked along the edge of the water, quiet for a while until Tommy said, "There's just you and me out here. Maybe you'd sing me a little song."

"You're not going to give up on that are you?"

"Nope, so you might as well."

"Any requests?"

Tommy laughed and said, "I know I'm a heavy metal guy but I kinda like Motown. Don't tell anyone though, okay?"

"Oh, I won't," Adam said, giving Tommy a little salute.

"We're at the beach, so how 'bout 'Under the Boardwalk'?"

Adam smiled at Tommy. "I can do that."

He started singing as they continued down the beach. There was just the sound of the waves quietly breaking and the sound of Adam singing. About half way through Tommy stopped walking and just stared at Adam, watching intently.

When Adam was done, he looked at Tommy with a question mark on his face. "Well? Was that okay?"

It took Tommy a moment to say anything. "Adam, that was way more than okay. That was amazing. Your voice...it's fuckin' great. You should be doin' a lot more of that."

"Thanks," Adam said looking up at the night sky. "I used to want to be a singer but I didn't have much luck. That was when...when I needed to supplement my income and so I...did."

"It's not too late, ya know," Tommy said.

"I think it's a little too late, Tommy. How much longer are you going to be a rock star?"

"Not too much longer, but a few years. I've got some time and so do you. You should think about it, man."

"I have. I will," Adam said quietly.

"Do you wish on stars, Adam?" Tommy asked suddenly.

"I have."

"I used to wish on them," Tommy said. "What happens to people that they don't do stuff like that after a while?"

"I don't know. We get busy I guess."

"Too busy for the good stuff," Tommy said and looked and sounded kind of sad.

"Why don't you wish on one now?" Adam said.

"Okay. I will." He stopped and looked around the night sky, apparently looking for the right star.

Adam smiled a little watching him. He's a sweet boy at heart, Adam thought. Some rock star.

"Okay. I'm done."

"What did you wish for?" Adam asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Tommy said suddenly looking very serious. "Shhh...it's a secret."

"Oh, I see," Adam said while putting his arms around Tommy's neck. He looked at him for a long moment, thinking how stunningly beautiful he looked in the glow of a partial moon. How beautiful, and vulnerable, how sweet and wanting. Adam wanted too. He moved closer and kissed Tommy, wondering how a sliver of moon could feel so hot on his back, then realizing it was the man he was kissing that was making him feel like...like he'd been waiting for this moment for a long time.

He kept kissing Tommy, then licked his lips slowly working his way into Tommy's mouth and the warmth turned into a fire. Adam finally pulled back, out of breath, and almost out of his mind with wanting this man.

"I...Tommy, I want..."

"What, Adam, you want what?"

"I want to feel your skin next to mine. I want to explore your body. I want to make you feel better than you've ever felt in your life."

"Take me home. I want what you want," Tommy said.

Tommy reached up and ran a hand down Adam's cheek. Adam felt the intensity and desire in the simple gesture and kissed Tommy again, hot and sloppy as he gripped Tommy's shoulders. When they pulled apart they both laughed and started running down the beach toward the limo. When Adam told the driver to take them to Tommy's house, Tommy said to Adam, "Stay with me tonight. Please. Tell the driver to leave when we get there."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Stay."

As the driver pulled away, moving slowly down the long drive, Adam turned to Tommy and kissed him then took his hand and walked toward the front door. Once inside Tommy surprised Adam by quickly jumping up and putting his legs around Adam's waist while holding on with his arms around Adam's neck. Adam groaned and started licking Tommy's neck, his chest, and kissing him again.

"Let's go to my bedroom," Tommy said.

"The sooner the better," Adam said putting Tommy down and following him down the long hallway.

Tommy turned on a light in the bedroom and dimmed it. The room was beautiful in the soft light, masculine but warm. A large bed was the centerpiece in the room and that's where Tommy led Adam. Tommy fell down onto his back and let out a small sigh. He smiled slyly and said, "You have way too many clothes on."

"So do you. Let me help you," Adam said. He took off his own jacket, then his shirt, laying them carefully over an overstuffed leather chair. He turned his back to Tommy and took off his boots then undid his pants and slowly pull them down.

Adam smiled when he saw Tommy's reaction and was amused by Tommy crooking his finger beckoning him over to the bed. Adam immediately put his hand under Tommy's shirt then rubbed his stomach and chest before beginning to unbutton his shirt. He pulled Tommy to sitting position and pushed the jacket and shirt together back and off of Tommy's shoulders. "You're gorgeous, Tommy."

When they were both, at last, naked they lay down on the bed facing each other. Hands began rubbing hot skin, slowly at first then more frantically. They started kissing again, deep, hard, sloppy kissing, each eliciting moans as they went deeper into their passion. Their bodies became slick and slid easily against the other, the fire really starting.

"Tommy," Adam moaned. "Tommy, what do you want? Tell me."

"Fuck me, Adam. I want you in me."

Adam responded by kissing Tommy even harder, by kissing his neck and chest then biting his nipples. He rolled Tommy onto his back and spread his legs wide then licked his dick and took him into his mouth. Adam watched Tommy and loved the way his face looked. He listened to the sounds Tommy made and wanted to remember what made him react the way he did.

Tommy sat up for a moment, reaching over to the bedside table and pulling out lube and condoms. "Here," is all he said.

Adam starting fingering Tommy watching every movement and reaction, learning quickly what he liked. "You are so ready for me," Adam said right before he started slowly fucking Tommy.

Tommy was wild with passion and very verbal, moaning and urging Adam on. "Fuck me hard. Harder. More...oh...fuck, yeah. You're beautiful, Adam. You're like a God or somethin'."

"Fuck, you love it. Such a beautiful slut," Adam said while fucking Tommy hard, relentlessly.

"It's so good...God, I can't wait. Gonna come, way in deep, baby. You want me to?" Adam started stroking Tommy's dick fast while fucking him at the same tempo.

Tommy was beyond words now and Adam could see that in the blissed-out look on Tommy's face.

"Come with me, Tommy. Can't wait...oh...yes," Adam groaned continuing to slowly fuck Tommy as the orgasm ripped through him, starting in the pit of his stomach and rolling up his spine like a thunderbolt. He felt warm liquid cover his hand and he stroked Tommy slowly as he came back down. He groaned again when he felt Tommy shudder and moan through the orgasm.

Adam moved off of Tommy, discarding the condom, then moving close until they lay together face to face. He kissed Tommy's face, his neck, his lips and ran his hands through Tommy's hair, then petted him gently. He looked into Tommy's eyes, kissed him softly, and said, "That was hot, so hot, so good."

"I know. You leave me kinda breathless."

"Where is that bathroom of yours?"

"Over there."

"Be right back. Don't move."

Adam came back with a warm wet washcloth and cleaned Tommy. "Much better, huh?"

"Much. Thanks. C'mere."

"Mmm. I want to feel you next to me," Adam said, sighing quietly.

Adam pulled Tommy close and rearranged the pillows. They drifted off together sleeping soundly, content in the moment.

Adam woke up early, way too early. It was still dark outside but there was a little bit of light filtering hazily into the room. Tommy was asleep and facing him. He was curled up like a cat. Adam lay there looking at him and wondered what the hell happened last night? He thought of the moments they'd shared and realized that for him it was more than taking care of a client. Tommy was something else.

The room was so quiet. The only sounds were those of the birds chirping as they woke up and Tommy breathing softly. Adam couldn't help but reach out and brush back the hair that covered his face. He saw Tommy smile and watched him reach up and cover Adam's hand as he stroked Tommy's face.

Tommy hadn't opened his eyes yet but he spoke to Adam from his half-sleep. He was slowly rubbing Adam's hand and he seemed to curl up even tighter. Adam almost expected him to purr.

"Hey, Adam."

"Hey, baby. Go back to sleep. It was a late night."

"Yeah...was. Great night."

"Good."

"Come back to sleep, Adam. I need you wrapped around me."

"Okay, baby, but I'm gonna have to uncurl you a little. Don't open your eyes."

"Okay."

Adam pulled Tommy close to him so that his head rested on Adam's chest. He pushed the blond hair from Tommy's face again and kissed the top of his head.

"Is this what you had in mind?"

"Yeah. Perfect. Don't go away again."

Adam smiled to himself and said, "I won't."

They slept for a few more hours and when they woke up the sun was streaming in through large windows and the birds were in full force in the trees outside. Adam opened his eyes slowly and saw dark brown eyes looking at him. He blinked and said, "Good morning, again."

"You're gorgeous in the morning too."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Go right ahead and say it," Adam said laughing and then kissing Tommy's forehead.

"Okay, you're gorgeous in the morning...and all the time."

"You feel okay?" Adam asked.

"A little fuzzy. But happy."

"Well, okay then. Want me to make you some coffee?"

"Oh, wow, yeah."

"Okay. Wait here, don't move. I'll find the kitchen."

"The coffee's right near the machine."

"Okay."

Adam went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He found some Tylenol and got some out for himself and for Tommy.

"Here, take these while I make coffee," he said while putting on last night's pants.

"Thanks. Kitchen's at the front of the house. You can't miss it."

Adam found everything okay and looked around the kitchen while the coffee was brewing. It was huge but looked unused. He probably doesn't cook, Adam thought. He looked in the cabinets and refrigerator and actually found stuff. Maybe I'll surprise him with breakfast, Adam thought. He noticed there were tortillas, and eggs and chorizo. Adam laughed a little and thought, looks like he's the burrito king.

Adam poured two cups and brought them back to the bedroom. Tommy opened his eyes and stretched out then sat up and patted the space next to him. Adam handed him his coffee. "Hope you like it black. I can fix it if you want."

"No. I need it strong and straight up."

Adam laughed and said, "Yeah? Me too. Straight up it is."

They sipped coffee and slowly woke up. "Looks like another beautiful L.A. Day," Adam said.

"Yeah. The perfection gets to me sometimes."

"I know what you mean," Adam said. "Sometimes I just wish there'd be a hurricane or something, at least a little thunder."

"Yeah, it gets kinda boring, man."

Adam's mind was going a hundred miles an hour while he talked with Tommy. He wasn't sure what he should do next, offer to leave or just stay and not mention it. People usually wanted him gone in the morning. Mornings were usually awkward and he didn't want to feel that, not with Tommy. He finally decided to ask the question.

"Um, Tommy, I just thought I should ask you if you want me to get going pretty soon?"

"Going?"

"Yeah. I don't want to hang out and make you uncomfortable, or maybe you have something to do that you need to get ready for. I can just leave, now if you want."

"You're still in escort mode, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah...I..it's just usually people want me to go, that is if I've stayed all night."

"You've done this before then, stayed after hours?"

"Yeah, sometimes, if that's what they want."

"So am I another after hours project too?"

"No...no, believe me that's not what it was."

Tommy looked hurt and pissed off too. "I just thought that there was a kind of connection with you..."

"There was...there is, I just wasn't sure...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like I wanted to leave. I wondered if you wanted me to, that's all. Please believe me. I had a great time. It wasn't like the usual deal."

Adam reached out his hand and Tommy grabbed it. "Don't bullshit me."

"I'm not...Tommy. I'm not. I really like you," Adam said looking down, staring a hole into the bed. If he only knew, Adam thought.

"Anyway, your career is over, huh?" Tommy said.

"Yeah, it is. Finally over. I can do whatever I want. Right now I want to stay and have breakfast. I'd love to make it for you."

"I'm sorry, Adam. I just wanted to know. I believe you. And I will let you make me breakfast sometime, but not today."

"No?"

"No, because there's one thing I can cook and that's burritos, like killer burritos, and I know I have the stuff to make some for breakfast. You'll love 'em!"

Adam smiled and said, "I bet I will. Deal."

"Okay then," Tommy said. "But first I'm using the bathroom and then I'm coming back here. I'm hungry, Adam, but not for burritos, more like hungry for you. Don't move."

"Oh I won't," Adam said, raising an eyebrow. "Believe me."

Tommy returned and dived into the bed, landing next to Adam who was lying there naked, stretched out with his head propped on one arm.

"Oh good, you lost the pants," Tommy said, smiling. "Have I told you what looking at your body does for me?"

"Really?"

"Oh, really," Tommy said running his hand down Adam's chest, stopping and squeezing a nipple then moving down and rubbing circles on Adam's stomach. "I love your freckles too, did I tell you?"

"No, you didn't. You do huh?"

"Yeah, I don't need stars to wish on, I've got freckles, and mmm...I want to taste them all, would that be okay?"

"It might, as long as I can taste you too," Adam said, licking Tommy's neck. "A little salty but good."

Tommy kissed Adam and pulled away slowly with a smile on his face. "You are one great kisser too, bet I didn't tell you, but I'm tellin' you now. And you taste like coffee, deep, dark and hot, so hot. I think that just kissing you could make me come."

Adam felt Tommy's hand on his dick and said, "Do you know what you're doing to me?"

"I've got some idea, yeah. Oh yeah. Did I tell you how much I love your dick, your huge dick I should say?"

"I think I'm getting that," Adam groaned kissing Tommy hard. "Talented hands."

"That's not all that's talented."

"Really?"

"I'm gonna suck your dick. I think I could do that all day."

"Well who am I to say no to that?"

"Lay back. Mmm...delicious."

Tommy was talented indeed and Adam came undone watching him. He felt the orgasm beginning and groaned. "So good, baby, so good, gonna come if...oh, fuck yeah." Adam came while listening to Tommy make soft, sweet little noises as he sucked him through the orgasm. He went limp then felt Tommy climbing up toward him then rubbing his lips and kissing him. The salty taste mingled in their mouths as they kissed and couldn't stop until each was breathless.

"You are so intense, Tommy, so fierce and hot."

"So, you like?"

"Yeah, I like. Would you like if I...did the same for you?"

"I would really like."

Adam smiled and said "Come here." He moved Tommy so that he was straddling Adam's face. Adam started licking Tommy's dick then put his hands on Tommy's hips and pulled him down until he felt his dick in the back of his throat.

Tommy responded with a litany of sounds and swear words, bad ones. Adam started fingering Tommy's ass, while Tommy thrust hard into Adam's mouth, using him, hearing him moan and suck harder as he thrust deep and pulled on Adam's hair. Adam sensed Tommy's orgasm when he became more erratic so started fucking Tommy's ass with his fingers, hard and fast, then stroked Tommy's dick fast until he felt the warm liquid hitting his face and open mouth.

Tommy collapsed saying, "Jesus...what the fuck. I'm a rock star and I never felt anything like that."

Adam laughed and said, "Good boy."

Tommy started licking the come off of Adam's face, smiling and humming until he'd cleaned Adam up, then he kissed him after saying, "I saved a little for you."

"Mmm...I love sharing," Adam said.

They lay there for a few minutes, feeling sated and happy. Finally, Adam stirred and said, "We're a mess. How about a shower and then some burritos?"

"Good deal," Tommy said. "I'll wash your back if you'll wash mine."

Adam laughed and they ran to the shower.

When they went downstairs, Tommy sat Adam down at a large table, brought him more coffee and told him to sit while he made some burritos.

Adam was pleasantly surprised. "These are really good. I don't eat a lot of burritos. So this is your specialty then."

"Yeah, I make burritos and I make burritos. All kinds. I take it you cook a little more than I do?"

"A little. I go out a lot but sometimes I just want something good but I don't feel like going out. So I had to learn a few things. It's not actually that tough to cook and the food is usually better than if I'd gone out, so..."

"So you'll cook for me sometime?"

"Yeah, I will, but not burritos. I'll leave those to you."

There was a silence then between them. It felt comfortable but still Adam worried that he was overstaying his welcome. He wasn't sure what to feel. You just met the guy, Adam, you don't know each other, maybe there isn't any more to it than one really great night.

"So," Adam said. "I think I probably should get going, leave you to your day. I'm sure you've got things to do."

"Do you really want to go?"

"I think I should," Adam said, shrugging. "It's the first day of the rest of my life."

"I guess that's true. You have plans then?"

"Yeah, if I want to have them."

"Okay. Sure, I don't want to keep you."

Adam looked at Tommy intently and said, "I had a great time, Tommy, really great. Maybe we can get together again, do something fun."

"Yeah, okay. Give me your phone and here's mine. We're going to exchange numbers okay?"

"Sure," Adam said punching his number into Tommy's phone.

"I"ll be gone for about a week starting in two days. There's appearances in a few cities, pre-album launch and tour wrap-up stuff. But after that I'll have a little time even though I'll be recording."

"Sounds intense," Adam said.

"It is but it's what you have to do. How about you? Have any plans for the rest of your life?"

"Not really. I don't know. I'd like to travel a little, see something different. It might give me ideas."

"You should try and get a few gigs singing."

"I might try. I don't know yet."

"Do you want a ride home?"

"No, thanks, I'll just take a cab."

When the cab showed up, they both got up. Adam felt very awkward at this point but he gave Tommy a big hug and thanked him for a great night. He kissed Tommy quickly and they said they'd be in touch soon. Adam wasn't sure if he was afraid they would get together or that they wouldn't.

Part 2

On day two of the rest of his life, Adam Lambert got up relatively early for him. Of course he'd gone to sleep early mostly because he didn't want to think anymore and he sure as hell didn't want to feel anything. He poured his first coffee and went out to sit on his balcony in the high rise condo that he owned and called home. L.A. shimmered in the morning light, fresh and new as his own newborn life.

Adam found himself thinking back on his long career, if you could call it that, and couldn't remember if he'd ever made a conscious decision to keep doing what he was doing or if he'd just gone with the flow. It had seemed so easy to keep thinking that it was just for a while longer, just until something else, like a real singing career, took hold. He couldn't figure out where the time had gone and wondered how he'd let what he really wanted slip so far out of reach. Adam felt like it was already too late.

He sighed as he poured another cup of coffee and went back outside. The two flowering shrubs on the balcony were withering because he hadn't taken care of them. They reminded him of Tommy's patio with flowers everywhere and the aroma that made even the sour L.A. air smell good. Then he thought about Tommy.

Adam thought he knew how Emma Bovary must have felt after the most beautiful night and then having to go back to her horrible real life. He was keenly aware of his loneliness because just hours ago he'd made a real connection and now he felt it's loss acutely. It will never work, he thought, never. Tommy Ratliff is a class act and I'm a whore and everyone knows it. And how could I possibly ask him if he believes in love at first sight? Adam wanted but Adam couldn't have. He brushed away a single tear, the only one he'd allow himself. That's my life, he thought and regretted that he'd waited this long to try and change it.

In the days that followed, Adam tried to stay busy. He called all of his friends and spent many evenings out drinking too much and laughing too loudly. He also checked out the pretty boys at all the best clubs but they didn't interest him especially since he couldn't stop thinking about Tommy. Brad had asked him how the night went and Adam had just said that it went well and that Tommy was a nice guy.

"And that's it, that's all?" Brad said.

"End of story. Class act and now I"m done."

Brad raised his eyebrows and said, "Anything you say, Adam. What are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea," Adam answered. "Maybe go away for a while, try and get some perspective on everything."

"Okay, but if you ever want to come back just let me know."

Adam smiled ruefully and said, "I'm glad I saved my money. I think that's the only thing I did right."

During the days and weeks that followed, Tommy Ratliff had tried to get in touch with Adam. He'd texted and called even when he was out of town. Adam had decided it was a good idea to just let it go. Tommy was better off without Adam and anyway he's a rock star and can have anyone he wants. Adam had never felt less desirable in his life. Well, maybe a little better than his high school days but how long ago was that anyway? He knew he had to get it together but didn't know where to begin, so he erased all the messages without reading them and tried not to think or feel too much of anything.

Adam did have one guilty pleasure during what he'd come to think of as his 40 days and 40 nights wandering the desert. He couldn't help but check out what Tommy Ratliff was up to. I am not stalking, he thought. I'm just finding out what he's up to. So, every couple of days he'd open his notebook and find out just where in the world Tommy Ratliff was.

Turns out that Tommy was immersed in recording his next album and also spending a lot of time partying. Adam found pictures of Tommy with different guys and if he'd been drinking enough found himself shedding a few tears. But he knew that Tommy was okay, he wasn't pining away. Tommy was living the way Adam wished he could. Adam still wanted but Adam wasn't worthy, not yet. Adam noted sadly that Tommy didn't call him anymore. Well, that's what he wanted, wasn't it?

Finally, out of sheer frustration, he started singing. Adam sang every song he knew and found new ones. He sang softly, then he wailed and he felt better. He wrote songs and sang them too, and one day he decided to go out and try and find a gig singing. His friends suggested venues he might try. It took a few weeks of looking and at last a small supper club in WeHo gave him a chance to try out Friday nights. He was free to choose his own music but they wanted songs suitable for a supper club.

A couple of days before his gig, Adam slept in late after a particularly crazy night out. He could hear the doorbell from his bedroom but decided to ignore it. His head was pounding and he knew the hangover would be huge so he closed his eyes willing whoever it was to go away. Very few people visited him anyway. The door bell rang again. Someone was heavy on the button and also knocking loudly on the door.

Damn it, he thought. Maybe it's important. So why didn't they call if it's so important? He got some pants on and made it to the front door without walking into any walls and considered himself lucky. He pulled the door open and said, "What?"

Adam found himself staring into the largest bouquet of flowers he'd ever seen. It was so big it covered the person holding it. There were a ton of roses in all colors, red, yellow, pink, and orange. Adam stepped back a little and said, "What the fuck?"

The person carrying the flowers walked through the door and turned the bouquet sideways once past the door. Adam was even more surprised to see that it was Tommy standing there dwarfed by the huge bouquet. "Tommy?" Adam said incredulous.

"Hey, Adam."

Adam just stared at him. He could find no words.

"Aren't you going to ask me in?"

"Um. Yeah."

"Uh, Adam, obviously these are for you. I don't usually walk around with a bunch of flowers, ya know."

"Me? They're for me?"

"Well, yeah, man, who else?"

Again, Adam could find no words.

"Jesus, Adam, say something. Would you please just take the flowers. They're gettin' really heavy, man."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Okay, yeah, give 'em to me," Adam said, giggling a little. "But why?"

"I haven't been able to get your attention any other way, that's why. I would have brought you the boxed set of MASH but I don't think it would have had the same impact."

"Oh."

"Is that all you're gonna say, oh?"

"I'm sorry," Adam said. "C'mon, let's put 'em in water. Follow me."

"I'll just close the door," Tommy said.

"Oh. Yeah."

Adam walked into his kitchen and started pulling out a variety of containers, vases and large glasses and even a large deep pot. "This is kind of tough, Tommy. So many flowers. But I like them," Adam said smiling at last.

Tommy smiled then and said, "Okay, good. I have your attention then?"

Adam said, "You do now," and made a sweeping motion with his arm to show the long row of roses in different containers. He giggled again and thought, Stop it, Adam, why the fuck are you giggling? Maybe because no one ever brought you flowers before. Oh, yeah, right.

"I need coffee, Tommy. Want some?"

"Yeah, I do. Nice place, Adam. Cool," Tommy said, looking around.

"You want a tour?"

"Maybe later," Tommy said.

"Okay. Tommy?"

"Yeah."

"Why are they all different colors?"

"I'm covering my bases. It's all covered right there in the roses. Friendship, beauty, love..."

"Oh."

"You down to one word lately, Adam?"

"No."

"Look, can we sit down and drink the coffee?" Tommy asked.

"We definitely can do that. Excuse me while I swallow some Tylenol."

"Big night?"

"Long night. We can sit over here," Adam said pointing to a sleek table placed in front of the tall windows with the great view of L.A.

"You have quite a view yourself, Adam."

Adam was sitting down, sipping coffee while bent over slightly holding his head in his hand. He started rubbing his forehead. "I'm not quite awake."

"Sorry to wake you, gorgeous."

"Tommy, why are you here? I love the flowers and all, I do, but...and how the hell did you find me?"

"Why didn't you return my calls? I left a ton of messages. I thought we had a great time."

"We did. I did."

"And, so?"

"How did you find me?"

"If it's really important to you, I called your former agency and talked to Brad. He told me not to say it was him though, so..."

"I am going to kill him."

"Don't do that. He's on your side. He wanted me to get in touch with you. Seems a little worried about you."

"Jesus."

"So, um, where the fuck have you been?"

"I just thought you'd be better off without me."

"What're you, a mind reader or somethin'?"

"No. I'm having a tough time right now, okay, really tough. I think you probably need someone a little more together than I am."

"What else?"

"You think there's more?"

"Yeah."

"Look, Tommy, I've fucked most of Hollywood. Everyone knows it. Being around me won't enhance your reputation. I have a shitload of baggage."

"Why don't you let me worry about that, man? And, if you're thirty-six you damn well better have baggage."

"But..."

"But nothin'. I'm a fucking guitar player, Adam. You want me to start namin' names on who I've fucked? I can do that. I bet you know them. Is that baggage? I call it living."

"Yeah, but you didn't take money. That's the difference."

"How long are you going to trash yourself over this?"

Adam shrugged.

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"I get that I'm the whore."

Tommy grabbed Adam's arm hard and held on to it while he said, "Don't ever say that about yourself. Not ever. I know what you are and it's not that. You needed to survive and you did. That's all. I know who you really are even if you don't want anyone else to see it, man."

Adam stared at Tommy, his face devoid of emotion. "And you'd know me so well after one night?"

"I know the important things. Stuff like you're sweet, you're kind, you have compassion, you treat people well, and you feel. No one can make love the way you do without feeling it. This is the stuff that matters. The good stuff. Can you really sit there and tell me you felt no connection that night?"

Adam hesitated for just a moment and said, "No. I mean I did, yes, a connection, definitely. I didn't really want to leave that morning, you know."

"I know, and I let you because I was worried you felt awkward, like you were crossing a line or something, the 'escort can't do this' line. But I thought we could get together after a while and like see what might happen. I just wanted to see what might happen."

"Yeah, I know. I wanted...I want that," Adam said, gripping Tommy's hand suddenly. "Please don't give up on me."

"I won't if you promise you won't avoid me or anything else again. I'm serious, man. Wake up and smell the roses."

Adam started laughing, really laughing. "So that's why you brought me all those roses."

Tommy laughed too. "Yeah, I guess so. Am I brilliant or what?"

"No one's ever given me flowers."

"It's about time then. Look, can we kind of start over?"

"I can if you'll kiss me."

"Hell yeah. Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are with a hangover?"

It's mid-afternoon in a condo way up in the sky. A trail of discarded clothes leaves a trail from the kitchen to the bedroom. Two men are tangled up together and are asleep after furious love making. One of them wakes up and starts kissing the other one to wake him too. He wants to look into the brown eyes of the man he thinks he's in love with.

"Hey, baby."

"Adam."

"I woke up and I missed you."

"That's sweet. I knew you were sweet."

"C'mere. Mmm..."

"Your hands do amazing things," Tommy whispered.

"God, I feel like I'm 26 again."

"More like 18," Tommy said, laughing. "Jesus, you got me hard again."

"Oh. I did didn't I?"

"It's all your fault. I'm not complaining though."

"I hope not," Adam said biting Tommy's neck. "You make the greatest sounds, baby."

Tommy rubbed hard up against Adam and said, "My dick is begging for your talented hand."

"Why yes it is," Adam said as he started stroking Tommy slowly. "Put your hand over mine."

"God, that's good, really good," Tommy said then moaned as they stroked both their dicks now pressed together in Adam's large hand.

"That's amazing," Adam said, breathing out loudly. "So good, so sensual. Jesus."

Adam licked Tommy's lips while grinding hard against him. He kissed him deeply, his emotion spilling out, expressed in muted moans inside Tommy's mouth.

Adam said, "I want to watch you jack off and then I want you to come on me. I'll do the same."

They moved apart just enough each watching the others movements and listening to the sounds each made. Tommy stared into Adam's half-closed eyes until the orgasm was close. His head tilted back and he moaned deep in his throat as he watched Adam's reaction when he came spilling onto Adam's chest, his face and onto his neck.

Adam moaned loudly and said, "So hot. Feels so good. Tommy. Oh."

Adam moved onto his knees and stroked himself hard directly over Tommy's face. "God. Oh God."

He saw Tommy watching him, heard him groan as he came on his face then into his mouth as the orgasm swept through him. Tommy sucked softly on the head as Adam slowly came down. Adam kissed Tommy, moaning as he tasted himself, then licked Tommy's face and kissed him murmuring, "mmm."

"You are a gorgeous mess," Tommy said, smiling. "I want to clean you off., mmm."

"See how good you taste," Adam said. "I want some."

"Good thing I like to share," Tommy said.

"You are beautiful, baby."

They lay together on their backs, each touching the other, hands moving along cheeks, moving through hair, sweet little touches that conveyed so much.

Finally, Adam got up and washed himself off and came back to Tommy with warm washcloths and cleaned him up. "There, feel better?"

"Feels great, man."

"Do you have to be anywhere? Can you stay for a while?"

"I told everyone not to bother me today. I wanted time, no matter which way it went..."

"Ah. Wow. Okay, well how about a shower and I'd like to take you out for a great dinner. Am I crazy to tell you that I'd like to show the world that I'm going out with this great guy?"

Tommy grinned and said, "Guess I'll have to take that all in, maybe look for hidden messages and conspiracy theories."

"I like you. That's all."

"I know. I like you too."

Adam took Tommy to one his favorite out of the way places in WeHo. He'd called ahead to reserve a favorite table, one tucked away a little, affording a bit of privacy. He told Tommy not to worry about what to wear because the restaurant was relaxed. He also insisted on driving.

They walked in holding hands and Adam couldn't help but smile. He didn't do many dates and this one was maybe the most special date he'd ever been on.

The restaurant was very romantic with dim lighting and candles and flowers everywhere. The food was upscale but the ambiance was comfortable. Adam always felt like an honored guest more than just another paying customer. It was pricey but worth it.

After they placed their drink orders Adam told Tommy he was sorry but they didn't have burritos, but that it was worth it anyway.

"I can't believe I've never been here," Tommy said. "A well-kept secret?"

"They've been around a while. I don't think they're looking for celebrity here. They care about the food and how they treat their customers. The food is amazing. I leave my diet behind when I come here.

"Good thing especially since you don't need to be on a diet," Tommy said and smiled. "So what's good?"

"Everything, but I suspect that you're a carnivore so I'd suggest that. The tartare is to die for. They have great little pizzas too."

"Did I hear pizza?"

Adam smiled and said, "Yeah, one of the basic food groups, right?"

Tommy laughed. "See how you know me?"

"Yeah. I'm going for fish."

"You really like it, huh?"

"Especially here, it's grilled on real fire and is amazing."

"I'm goin' for the tartare, and a pizza, fire baked I presume, and grilled veggies."

"Veggies? Really?"

"Well like if they're grilled and all, yeah."

"Me too, grilled veggies and John Dory. How about some wine?"

"Looks like we'll need a red and a white."

"We'll do it. I see they have a killer chardonnay, mmm. Do you see a red you'd like to try?"

"I'll try this beaujolais. We can share, right?"

"Yeah, lets get two glasses."

During the course of dinner they learned a lot about each other. They both loved the classic film Velvet Goldmine and had a fondness for glam rock in general. Tommy liked MASH while Adam preferred old Gossip Girl episodes, but both liked the old series True Blood. They liked vampires in film and books, and Tommy was into computer games and horror films.

Adam had been waiting for the right moment to tell Tommy about his first singing gig. They had shared a desert and were now down to the last glass each of their wine.

"Tommy, I, well, actually have some pretty good news."

"Hey man, tell me."

"Well, it took me a while, but I finally got out there and I've found my first gig singing. It's just at a little supper club and just Friday nights, that is if they like me, and I get to choose my own music, but it has to fit into their atmosphere, and I get a piano player too. It starts this weekend. I'm hoping you can make it."

Tommy smiled and said, "I knew you could do it, Adam. Sounds like a great start to me and this Friday is fine. I'll definitely be there. I hope you're inviting your friends."

"Yeah, I thought I might do that, fill up the place with friendly faces. There's a few I know will show up."

"That's all you can ask for. I really can't wait."

"I'm a little nervous," Adam said, looking down. "It's been a long time since I performed."

"I think it's like riding a bike."

"I hope you're right."

Adam drove them back to his condo. He invited Tommy to stay but he begged off saying he was immersed in recording for a few days and had a really early morning start the next day. They agreed they'd see each other on Friday.

Adam wandered around his condo feeling a little bit lost without Tommy there. He looked at all the roses in his kitchen and started placing them all over the condo and put a couple of vases in his bedroom so he could fall asleep with their scent reminding him of Tommy. As he fell asleep Adam realized that for the first time in years he had some hope and he clung to it like a man with a life preserver and nothing but water everywhere.

 

Two Years Later

Adam put the finishing touches on his make-up. He didn't use as much as he had ten or more years earlier because too much made him look older. Not a good thing for a cabaret singer who was starting to build a solid following. He still dieted religiously and only went off course when really great food was available, like the four star restaurants in France that he and Tommy had found. They were worth not eating for a few days after. He smiled as he thought about how many different food dishes Tommy now liked. He still wanted his burritos but now he also liked John Dory with a pepper-infused butter sauce covered with toasted pecans just as much.

He was pleased with the reflection in the mirror. Not bad at all, he thought, as he looked at the shimmery, gun metal gray tee shirt, the black jacket with silvery rhinestones along the lapels and the extra tight pants that showed off his long legs. Three simple silver chains and pendants hung around his neck.

Adam thought back to his first show on the road. It had all been Tommy's idea to have his manager book gigs for Adam in the same city where Tommy was appearing. He'd started out in some real dives but had made a lot of progress in the last two years. He felt so grateful for the idea and the support and just generally having Tommy in his life. Adam took one last look. He was ready.

Tommy saw Adam enter the bedroom of their hotel suite and whistled. "Holy shit, you look hot."

Adam smiled, pleased that he'd passed the 'Tommy test' as he called it. If Tommy liked it then it was okay. "You look pretty good yourself. How do you expect me to keep my hands off of you?"

"Discipline."

Adam walked over to Tommy and ran a finger down his cheek. "Okay, but I'm already thinking about later."

"Sometimes, waiting can be a good thing," Tommy said.

"So I've learned. My show's at nine. What time does your after party start?"

"Around midnight and it should go for a while so you'll have plenty of time to get there. Your pass is on the table. Here, let me put it in your pocket so you don't forget. The address is there too. Just go to the stage door."

"What city are we in again?"

Tommy laughed and said, "I think it's Philly. And in two days it's New York and that's it, finis."

"I'm sure as hell going to be at that show," Adam said. "It's like an end of an era. The last show."

"Never say last, just last show for a while. But no more long tours. I'm done."

"It's exhausting. No wonder rock stars are young," Adam mused. "It's kinda funny. I used to dream of being a rock star, but now I'm just really happy that I'm singing at all, that I actually have a recording contract, and a following even if it's not huge. I get to perform but have time for other stuff too."

"Yeah, the good stuff," Tommy said, smiling. "The stuff that matters."

"Yeah, and I can't wait to do more of it with you, baby."

"Does that mean you'll finally agree to move in with me when we get back?"

"I've thought about it a lot. Your house is so big. It's too big for just you and so I think maybe it's time, and there's enough closet space."

"Are you serious," Tommy said. "Finally, at long last?"

Adam laughed and said, "Yeah. I'm keeping my place though. I can rent it out. But I don't want to let it go yet. There's lots of good memories there, the ones that you're in."

"There you go being sweet again."

"I love you, Tommy. I'm in love with you and I don't even want to think about my life without you in it. But I do insist on paying for some stuff. I can afford it, okay?"

"I'm not worried about it. Can we just be happy, Adam and not worry about the unimportant stuff? I already know you're not after my money or fame. I know that. I trust you. You've earned it. You need to trust me to know the difference. And, Adam, I love you too, ya know? You're about the best person I"ve ever known. I've always known that, felt it."

"Okay, baby, we'll concentrate on the good stuff as you call it. So much to do. Anything could happen."

"Anything."

"Will there be music at your after party?"

"Canned music, yeah. Why?"

"'Cause I want to dance with you. We dance well together. We're naturals."

Tommy was smiling as he thought about it. "Slow or fast?"

"Both, but fast first, then slow."

"I think I get the drift. Can you possibly get hotter?"

"Definitely yes since I keep getting inspired," Adam said, grinning.

"I promise we'll dance, even if it's here, okay?"

"Okay, baby. That's probably a good idea, here, 'cause then I can continue on and make love to you the way I'm wanting to already."

"Break a leg, Adam."

"You too, baby."

 

Later that night a tall, dark-haired man and a short blond-haired man dance slowly in a dimly lit hotel room. A huge bouquet of red roses has been placed on a table. An almost empty bottle of Cristal sits in an ice bucket, the ice now almost melted. The tall man rubs his hands and arms slowly up and down the shorter man's back. The shorter man has his arms wrapped around the taller man's waist and his head pressed to the man's chest. His eyes are closed and his face shows a small smile.

The taller man says something and pulls the other man tight to him and kisses the length of his neck. The shorter man responds by moving his hands to the man's ass and pulling him closer still while grinding his hips. He says something that makes the other man laugh. The taller man places his hands on the other's cheeks and looks at him for a moment before kissing him hungrily. They make out for a long time while still moving slowly around the room.

They are breathless when they stop kissing, forehead to forehead looking into each other's eyes as they continue swaying to the sounds of their own heavy breathing and each other's heartbeats as the music wanes then stops. They make their own music. It's all they need now that they're lost in each other.

The shorter man falls down on the bed pulling the taller man with him. They start kissing again and make fast, passionate love, the kind that seems to get better every time they're together like this. When they're done they kiss each other again but more slowly, more luxuriously. Finally, the taller man wraps himself around the shorter man and continues petting him, winding down gently as they slowly fall asleep, a final, love you, on their lips as they slip into the dreams of the night.


End file.
